sparks
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Karena dalam setiap percikan api yang dinyalakan, Tatara akan selalu ada. [untuk #MengheningkanCipta]


**.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul** :re (c) **Ishida Sui**

Untuk #MengheningkanCipta; Tatara

 **Warning!** Plot kacawbalaw, typo(s), OOC. Sebagai bentuk kebaperan belaka...

.

Aogiri bukan lagi suatu kesatuan di mana mulai dari Naki yang idiot sampai Tatara yang dingin dan sadis berada—entah bagaimana bisa tetap berdiri bertahun-tahun lamanya. Eto jelas mengingat saat-saat ketika ia menempatkan masing-masing eksekutif di wilayah kekuasaannya. Ia sudah lupa berapa umurnya ketika melakukan itu. Yang Eto ingat, Ayato masih mengenakan jaket lamanya, sedangkan Tomoe justru asyik mengganggu kedua sepupunya. Ah, masa-masa lama.

Aogiri bukan organisasi kejam luar-dalam seperti yang orang bayangkan. Memang mungkin kesadisan mewarnai setiap pandangan orang mengenai perbuatan setiap personilnya, namun Eto menikmati tiap momen yang dapat ia lalui bersama mereka. Konyol sekali. Ayato yang bersikap layaknya seorang dewasa, Miza yang kelewat lelah mengurusi Naki, atau saat mendiskusikan sebuah buku bersama Hinami kecil.

Tapi rasanya, tidak ada yang bisa melebihi perasaan tenangnya ketika duduk di atap bangunan dalam diam, bersama dengan Tatara yang setia mendampinginya. Kadang ia merasa bersalah ketika mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat nonsens soal taburan bintang di angkasa sedangkan Tatara tak begitu fasih berbahasa Jepang. Mereka sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya, Eto pikir seharusnya ia tak perlu sungkan untuk memprotes saat ia mulai mengoceh kalimat-kalimat yang susah diartikan.

Dulu—Eto benar-benar ingat—hari-hari pertama Tatara berada di Aogiri, ia selalu berada di atap, merenung. Awalnya Eto tak begitu mengerti apa yang Tatara katakan karena kendala bahasa Mandarinnya, tapi, yah, Eto sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengetahui kalau Tatara baru saja kehilangan kakak dan sahabatnya.

"Aah, pasti susah sekali ya menjadi Tatara- _san_."

Eto mengeluh, sambil membaringkan tubuh di samping Tatara. "Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersisa... Cobaan hidupmu pasti akan semakin berat mulai sekarang. Hei, tertarik kalau kuajari kosakata dasar bahasa Jepang? Kurasa itu akan banyak membantumu ke depannya."

.

.

Tomoe menatap _quinque_ -nya yang diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Masih ada bekas darah yang tersisa di tiap ujungnya. Ia memilih untuk tak membersihkan nodanya, toh hanya hal tersebut yang tersisa dari memoar kehidupan superiornya. Kadang ia merasa begitu asam akan keironisan hidupnya. Orang yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya selama ini, akhirnya mati karena tusukan senjatanya.

Senjata _nya_.

Kalau ditelusuri ulang, mungkin memang lembar hidupnya begitu pahit. Semua dimulai sejak kematian orang tuanya, yang kemudian disusul oleh perginya kedua sepupunya. Rival seperjuangannya kemudian memilih meninggalkan Aogiri demi kakak dan perempuan yang—mungkin—dicintainya. Tomoe akui ia merasa agak kehilangan. Tahun demi tahun ia jalani demi mengalahkan Ayato satu-satunya itu, meski pada akhirnya pun ia kalah telak. Ayato berhasil mendapat _rank_ SS-nya di usia muda. Memang benar menjadi rekan langsung Tatara merupakan sebuah kebanggaan, namun tanpa berhasil mendahului Ayato, rasanya kurang lengkap.

—Sepertinya hal itu tak lagi penting sekarang.

Ia menyunggingkan segaris senyuman tipis, menatap sendu beberapa pigura foto yang ditata rapi, bebas debu. Tangannya menggenggam erat simpulan tali tambang yang dilingkarkan di lehernya. Helaan nafas terdengar sesaat sebelum Tomoe berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. "Terima kasih."

" _Hei. Bunuh diri bukan cara yang tepat untuk menghadapi masalah."_

Tomoe membelalak. Bukan suara hantu, namun ia jelas mendengarnya. Suaranya begitu familiar, sungguh membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata. Ia terkekeh geli ketika menyadari suara itu berasal dari pikirannya sendiri—yang membawanya kembali ke saat-saat dua tahun yang lalu. Dirinya mungkin berada dalam situasi yang sama saat itu, dalam keputusasaan akan harapan hidup.

Tomoe sungguh menganggap Tatara sebagai figur seorang kakak yang menggantikan posisi Bin Bersaudara. Ia sungguh amat menghormatinya sebagai seorang bawahan. Ah, ayolah, Tomoe tak sebodoh itu untuk ikut terjun dalam pertempuran meskipun ia tahu lawannya adalah Owl yang memiliki kemampuan jauh di atasnya. Ia tak akan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya kalau bukan karena Tatara.

Akhirnya ia sadar betapa berharganya Tatara dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

Ayato seharusnya tidak merasa sehampa ini ketika berita meninggalnya Tatara sampai ke telinganya. Ia tak lebih hanyalah seorang bocah di mata seorang Tatara. Mungkin ya, dia memang mendapat 'undangan' khusus untuk bergabung dengan Aogiri, semua karena Tatara. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Ia bahkan justru patut merasa bahagia akan kematiannya—karena saat itu Tatara menentang keputusan egoisnya yang penuh risiko.

Apa yang terjadi justru matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Oh, ayolah. Ia tak mau dilihat lemah oleh kakaknya. Tidak lagi. Ia mengutuk Touka yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, berkata "Tidak apa, menangislah," disertai senyuman tulus. Tidak sengaja terbersit, 'apa yang akan terjadi apabila dirinya tak bergabung dengan Aogiri saat itu?'. Sungguh, ia menyesal untuk tak pernah mengakui siapa itu Tatara, untuk kadang melontarkan kalimat kasar tanpa ia sadari.

Tatara mungkin terlihat seperti seorang dingin yang bahkan tak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang akan mengerti dirinya lebih dari Eto. Mungkin ia memang terlihat sebagai seorang _ghoul_ sadis yang tak segan-segan membunuh targetnya dalam nol koma sekian detik.

Ah, Ayato merasa bodoh. Tatara sebenarnya peduli padanya. Kenapa ia melarangnya untuk pergi ke Cochlea saat itu adalah karena ia khawatir, begitu?

Eto dan Touka sama-sama mengernyit bingung ketika tiba-tiba ia tersenyum pahit. Ya, Ayato memang tak berhak untuk merasa tak sedih setelah menjalani ratusan, atau ribuan hari bersama pria yang seirngkali disebutnya kurang ajar. Mengetahui seseorang yang telah menjadi pembimbingnya bertahun-tahun akhirnya menemui ajal, Ayato boleh menangis di hadapan Touka, 'kan?

.

.

Dulu, Tatara bergabung dengan Aogiri hanya karena ia tak dapat berdiri sendiri untuk melawan orang-orang yang melenyapkan Fei dan Yan dari dunia ini. Ia masuk hanya demi kekuatan, demi balas dendam. Ia pikir hanya akan ada hari-hari berat yang dipenuhi percikan darah hanya karena emosi belaka. Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya sekarang.

Ia memang tengah berdiri di hadapan target paling utama dalam hidupnya saat ini. Ia hanya akan bergerak untuk membunuhnya, lalu semua selesai. Hanya sesaat sebelum _kakuja_ menyelimuti tubuhnya, ada kilasan alasan lain mengapa ia akan mengerahkan segala tenaganya untuk pertarungan yang mungkin terakhir dalam hidupnya ini.

Aogiri.

Tanpa sadar, Tatara terlalu jatuh dalam rengkuhan kekeluargaan seluruh anggota. Setiap harinya memang selalu ada saja masalah yang menyertai. Entah itu nyanyian Eto yang mengganggu Takizawa lalu menimbulkan keributan, atau perang dadakan antara Ayato dan Tomoe yang tanpa alasan. Selain itu—meski Tatara benci mengakuinya—dirinya tunduk pada sang Raja.

Kini, ia berdiri bukan hanya untuk pembalasan dendam yang telah terkubur bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia juga berdiri sebagai garis pertahanan terakhir sebelum runtuhnya Aogiri yang menjadi tempatnya berada selama ini.

" _Maafkan aku kalau aku nantinya tak dapat melindungi kalian semua. Fei, Yan. Eto, Arima. Aogiri._ "

.

.

Bunga _shiran_ mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk diletakkan sebagai tanda kunjungan. Toh Eto tidak peduli. Ia memilih untuk mengkremasi tubuh Tatara, kemudian menaburkannya di laut. Bunga-bunga itu ia taruh di atap, tempat mereka biasa bercengkrama. Kebanyakan tentang proyek 'Dunia Baru' yang direncanakan bersama Arima, namun tak jarang pula Eto berbicara mengenai buku-buku selanjutnya. Kadang pula topiknya melenceng menjadi makanan China favorit mereka. Eto jadi tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

Omong-omong, sebenarnya ada makam resmi untuk Tatara, bukan di Pulau Rue ini. Entahlah, Eto lebih merasa nyaman untuk berziarah di sini daripada di tempat yang tak pernah dikunjunginya sebelumnya.

"Hari-hari ini jadinya agak lebih dingin tanpa Tatara- _san_ ," ujar Eto, sedikit bercanda. "Aku berharap dapat cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Tatara- _san_ lagi. Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Fei dan Yan, hehe."

Ia tertawa pelan, merasakan semilir angin yang mungkin menjawab ucapannya.

.

.

"Kamu?"

"... Hakatori."

Keduanya sama-sama membuang muka melihat wujud satu sama lain. Ayato tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan, sedang Tomoe melepas kuciran rambutnya, membiarkannya teurai. Ada sebuket bunga di masing-masing tangan mereka, yang kemudian diletakkan di depan nisan.

Tak ada yang ingin membuka mulut, pada awalnya. Bahkan tak ada doa yang akhirnya terucap, dalam hati sekalipun.

"... Kau tahu?" Tomoe memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Menurutku akan lebih baik kalau makam Tatara diletakkan di tempat kelahirannya."

Ayato mengangkat alisnya. "Begitu? Aku terkejut kita akhirnya bisa sepemikiran."

Mereka tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ayato.

.

 _Kenapa harus bersedih?_

 _Toh, dalam setiap percikam api yang dinyalakan,_

 _Tatara akan selalu ada._

.

 **Fin**

.

YA KELAR YA- #ribut

akhirnya kesampaian bikin fanfic soal kematian bias cina tercinta, hehe. anyway, semoga sukses buat eventnya!

Tertanda,

Maicchi


End file.
